


Detention

by Roughnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roughnight/pseuds/Roughnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detention between the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=detention1_by_nofavrell-d4e88es.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Posting for mi dearest lil sitah. Drarry is simply one of the most beautiful things in life. http://nofavrell.deviantart.com


End file.
